It shouldn't have been my world
by LeannaB
Summary: Six heures du matin, je me réveille comme tous les jours depuis un an, jour pour jour, pour aller à Godrics Hollow. Je suis tellement dépitée, si vous saviez. Ils sont morts. Je n'arrive même plus à prononcer leurs noms. Morts de la main de Tom Jedusor.
1. Chapter 1

Six heures du matin. Je sors de mon lit suite à la sonnerie de mon réveil. J'ai encore rêvé. Le même rêve inlassable.

Matin de noël. Ca fait maintenant un an, jour pour jour.

Pas d'ombre. Un an que ce monstre s'est aventuré ici.

Pas de réflexions. Je m'avance doucement dans le salon, m'attendant à le voir.

Je me rappelle encore de son étreinte froide qui maintenait mon visage si près du sien qu'un centimètre de plus et il m'embrassait. Mes larmes coulaient. J'avais si peur. Il ne m'avait regardé auparavant, jamais approché. Pourquoi à ce moment là ? Pourquoi était-il parti après ? J'aurais accepté sa sentence. Ils les avaient tués comme si… comme si… comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu ça. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces années d'acharnement. En deux coups de baguettes et ils étaient à ses pieds, raides, froids, morts. Il y a un an, jour pour jour, mes deux meilleurs amis étaient morts.

Si doux et si tragique. Je monte dans ma chambre. Les volets sont fermés. La pièce est sombre. La pénombre dehors n'arrange rien. Mes yeux s'habituent petit à petit.

Comme dans un abattoir. Je choisis des vêtements à la vas-vite. Un t-shirt noir avec un pantalon noir aussi. Pas de maquillage, mes cheveux en broussaille à peine peignés. Je sors dans la rue. L'aube commence à pointer son nez. De gros flocons tombent. Je m'avance toujours. Certaines bribes de cette matinée me revenant en tête. Son regard. Sa peau. Son sourire. Sa baguette. Les hurlements. Les pleurs. Le silence. Je ferme les yeux et ravale ma salive. J'approche de l'endroit. Un fourré. Je m'y accroupis et transplanai. Godrics Hollow. J'arrivai dans le cimetière. J'arrive près de sa tombe à lui. Des centaines de fleurs ont été déposées devant, des cierges, des croix, des vierges.

Tu presses ce couteau contre ton cœur. Et comme à mon habitude, je ne lui donnais que des larmes. Sa photo est si envoûtante. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes rondes, sa cicatrice… Il ne l'a jamais su. Il n'a jamais su ce que moi je ressentais pour lui. Pour moi, il était plus qu'un meilleur ami. Je l'admirais, je l'aimais.

« Je t'aime tellement, que tu dois me tuer maintenant. » Cette phrase se répétait comme un écho, chargé de sentiments violents comme l'amour, la haine ou même la passion.

« Je t'aime tellement, que tu dois me tuer maintenant. » Tout le monde a perdu un ou plusieurs êtres chers. Certains leurs enfants, d'autres leurs parents, et enfin leurs amis. Certains ont été réduis en cendre, d'autre sont enterrés. Ce fut le cas pour eux. L'un en cendre, disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. L'autre enterré. Avec pour seule présence de son existence passée, cette pierre tombale de marbre.

Fin comme la lune. Ses derniers rayons se reflétaient sur le marbre poli. Mon regard se perdit dans le vague.

Au lieu de tuer le temps. Je préfère le tuer ici. Avec lui. Tu étais plus qu'un ami. Mais moins qu'un frère. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuer ? Pourquoi toujours l'avoir repoussé ? Tu aurais pu le tuer dans les sous-sols de Poudlard ! Et dans le labyrinthe aussi ! Au ministère aussi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi …

Nous aurons jusqu'au levé du soleil. La lune a fuit. Le soleil a fait son arrivée.

La mort n'attend personne. On dit que les meilleurs partent les premiers, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je regarde tous ceux que sont tombés à cause du Lord. Je me dis qu'elle n'est que trop vraie. Tu n'aimerais pas que je pleure pour toi non ? À cette pensée, je souris. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas voulu.

Au-delà de cette pâleur. Des pas se firent entendre. Je ne relevais pas la tête. Je devais surement ne pas le connaître. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais avant que cette personne ne m'appelle.

- Granger ?

Tout est noir. Cette voix. Une voix d'homme. Non dénuée de toute la noblesse qui découlait de la personne. Cette voix. Je la connaissais. Je regardai mon interlocuteur. Il était grand. Même très grand. Il devait me dépasser d'au moins deux têtes. Une mâchoire carrée, ses muscles tendus, un nez fin et pincé, comme s'il avait tout le temps une mauvaise odeur sous le nez, des yeux dénués d'humanité, gris acier, des sourcils fins, très clairs, un grand front à peine ridé, et des cheveux fins comme des fils d'or, et aussi clair que cela était possible pour un homme. Il était là devant moi, plutôt étonné. Je n'avais pas décroché un mot. Je ne l'avais plus fait depuis un an. Depuis que j'eu hurlé. Comme si ça allait les sauver. Je le regarde dans les yeux.

Pas de retour. Il fronce d'abord les sourcils. Puis en soulève un et enfin déglutit. Fais-je vraiment peur à voir ? Il hésite et ajouta quelques mots.

- Reste ici, ne pars pas. Je reviens dans deux minutes.

Les draps tachés de sang. A-t-il changé ? Est-il du côté du Lord ? Est-il un ami ? En ennemi ? De toute façon, peu m'importe. Qu'il me séquestre et me viole, plus rien ne pourra me faire réagir. Je m'assieds devant son sépulcre. Et attends.

C'est ici que ça commence.

Il revint, me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Plus le temps, ni la force de me poser des questions sur ce geste inhabituel.

- Granger, avant que tu me poses des questions, non je ne suis pas de son côté. Oui, je me cache. Et oui, je t'emmène là où je me cache.

Je le regarde, aucune émotion ne transparait. Il parait un peu déstabilisé.

- Je … Euh … On va y aller. Garde bien ta main dans la mienne.

Son étreinte est chaude. Il transplana. Nous nous retrouvons dans une petite rue, qui, si je déduis bien, est une rue moldue. Nous en sortons. Quelques junkies sont encore dans les coins sombres à s'enfoncer des aiguilles dans le bras. D'autres à fumer des pétards. Et deux prostituées à l'allure vulgaire se tenaient près de nous. Il n'avait pas desserré sa main de la mienne pendant tout le trajet. Même quand nous entrions dans son immeuble qui avait tout de l'aspect « planque de dealer ». Dès qu'on entra dans l'appartement, je me retournai vers lui. Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ?

- Granger, nous sommes pratiquement les seuls à nous opposer à lui. Il va chercher à nous tuer.

Pourquoi ne pas céder ?

- J'étais peut-être un lâche, mais je ne suis pas un faible ou un soumis. Granger, parle. Ca me fatigue d'essayer de décrypter ton visage, et encore plus d'utiliser la légilimencie.

Je ne peux pas. Ca fait plus d'un an que je n'ai plus parlé. Que je ne me suis plus ouverte. Que je n'ai plus rien ressentit comme l'amour, la haine, le dégoût. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je suis une coquille vide. Je resserrai l'étreinte de ma main sur la sienne. Quand il réalisa qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché, il s'éloigna brusquement de moi. Je me mets en boule sur le sofa éventré. Je ne le prends pas mal. Depuis quelques mois on m'éloigne des enfants quand je passe à côté dans la rue, ou alors, tard le soir, les gens changent de trottoir. Il doit avoir mal compris le fait que je me sois refermée sur son canapé.

- Non, Granger, je ne voulais pas, je …

Je le regarde et lui fais un sourire. Le cœur n'y était pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Tu… tu veux que je mette la télé ?

Je le regarde à nouveau, et plisse légèrement les yeux. Il alla chercher la télécommande qui était posée au dessus de la télévision et s'installa à côté de moi. Plus tard, il alla chercher de quoi manger. Puis nous continuions à regarder la télé. Quand je m'endormis contre son épaule, il ne devait pas être tout à fait neuf heures.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveillai le lendemain, toujours sur le canapé, mais la tête sur l'accoudoir. Je remarquai ensuite qu'il m'avait mis une couverture. Je tourne la tête et fus prise de douleur. Le canapé n'est vraiment pas fait pour dormir. En me relevant tant bien que mal, je le vis près de la fenêtre en train de fumer. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et tombaient devant ses yeux. La clope au bec, il semblait réfléchir. Je continus de l'observer. Il ne bouge toujours pas.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Depuis combien de temps s'intéresse-t-il à mon bien être ? Je hoche la tête affirmativement. Peut-être essai-t-il d'être juste poli ? Mon ventre gronda. Je crois qu'il crie famine.

- Je vais te chercher à manger. Tu veux quoi ?

Pain au chocolat s'il te plaît. Il me fixe pendant un moment, puis se détourne et sort de l'appartement. Pendant ce temps, je me lève et visite. Il y a une chambre avec un lit double au milieu et aucun autre meuble. Le lit semble assez inconfortable, grinçant, vieux, voire même miteux. Je regarde dans la salle de bain. Le miroir est fendu et très sale. Le lavabo et le robinet sont inondés de calcaire. La douche est crade qu'elle n'en peut plus. En résumé, parce que je ne passerai pas par la cuisine infestée de cafards, cet appartement est lamentable. Je croyais que ça n'existait que dans les films. Mais j'ai dû me tromper. Je regarde sous l'évier, pour voir s'il y a un nettoyant. Qu'au moins, je ne m'embête pas ici. Pas chance, je réussis à trouver un sceau, une serpillère et du produit nettoyant. Aller, au boulot. Comme commençai par la salle de bain. Malgré le fait que le calcaire restait incruster dans le lavabo, je réussis à en nettoyer l'essentiel. Je finirai à la baguette. Je continuai ainsi toute la salle de bain, quand Malfoy arriva. Il déposa un sachet rempli à ras bord de pains au chocolat et autres brioches. Je quittai la salle de bain, me lavai les mains et en attaquai un. Une fois fini, je lui souris.

- C'est gentil de nettoyer cet appartement. Finalement, ce n'était pas une erreur de t'amener ici.

Je me stoppai nette dans l'engloutissement de mon deuxième pain au chocolat. Jusque là, il pensait que c'était une erreur ? Je finis mon pain au chocolat. Dans ce cas, je peux rentrer chez moi alors. Je pris mon manteau et partis près de la porte pour m'en aller. Il me retint par le bras.

- C'était une blague. Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère.

Je le jaugeai du regard. Disait-il la vérité ? De toute façon, il s'est excusé indirectement. Et, je viens de me rendre compte. Il veut que je reste chez lui. J'ouvris grand les yeux.

- Ecoute Granger, les querelles que nous avons eues dans le passé, sont comme je le dis, passées. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas oublier tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, mais je regrette. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonne, mais je voulais que tu saches au moins ça. Oui, j'ai été un petit con étant jeune, parce que même si ce n'est pas de ma faute pour leurs morts, je ne les ai pas aidés non plus.

Surprise par autant de sincérité, je le regardai comme s'il sortait de nulle part. Réalisant enfin ses mots, je lui souris et repris un troisième pain au chocolat. Il fit de même puis m'aida à nettoyer l'appartement. Nous évitons alors, lancés dans le grand ménage, de manger le midi pour ne pas nous arrêter. Nous terminons vers neuf heures du soir.

- On aurait quand même pu utiliser nos baguettes depuis le début.

Au moins, ça nous aura occupés toute la journée. Oh et puis c'est quand qu'il va arrêter de se plaindre ? Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit de même. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, je rentrai dans la chambre. Même n'ayant pas mangé ce midi, je n'avais pas faim. Je m'allonge sur le lit, puis m'endors dans un profond sommeil. Je fus réveillée en pleine nuit par lui. Je le regarde affolée, prête à faire toutes mes affaires d'un coup de baguette. Il me sourit.

- J'ai trouvé !

Je le regarde en essayant tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts.

- Un moyen pour l'anéantir !

Il ne pouvait pas attendre le matin non ? Je me lève, le pousse vers la porte de la chambre et lui claque la porte au nez. Tout ça bien sûr, en lançant le sortilège de verrouillage. Heureusement, le lit me tend encore ses bras.

- Bon, ben je te le dirais demain matin alors.

Dieu merci, il n'est pas buté. Je me rallonge sur le lit. Le sommeil ne vient pas. Je repense alors au pourquoi du comment je me suis retrouvée ici. Je suis allée, comme tous les autres jours de l'année les voir à Godrics Hollow, je restai sur sa tombe, puis il est venu et m'a demandé de le suivre. Ma vie avait été si désastreuse après leurs morts, que Merlin ait voulu m'aider ? Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Je ne sais pas m'habiller. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble maintenant. Je devais avoir 14 ans de malheur normalement, après avoir brisé mes deux seuls miroirs que j'avais chez moi. Même hier, dans celui qu'il y a ici, je n'ai pas pu me regarder. Bon, je sais, il était très sale. Mais après avoir été nettoyé, je n'ai pas pu. Je pensais que je me sentirais encore plus mal.

Il vient d'allumer la télé. Il ne doit pas avoir sommeil. Tant pis, je vais le voir.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il dormait, tout frissonnant. Je m'accroupis au niveau de sa tête pour mieux le regarder. Il avait légèrement changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Mais il avait toujours sa tête de fouine. Un frisson lui parcourra le bras. Je pris la couverture qu'il m'avait lui-même déposée sur moi la veille, et fis de même. Je continuai de le regarder et m'endormis contre le canapé, la tête entre mes bras.

Un poids atterri sur moi, ce qui me réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de tomber du canapé. Quand on ne sait pas dormir sur un canapé, on ne dort pas sur un canapé, crétin.

- Hein ? Koââ ? Keskispass ?

Je réussis à me retourner vers lui et lui montre mes jambes sous les siennes.

- Ah. Excuse-moi.

Je regarde l'heure. Il est six heures. Trop tard pour me rendormir, mais trop tôt pour commencer la journée. Tant pis, je me prépare. Il est sept heures dès que je mis le pied dehors en quête d'une épicerie ou d'une boulangerie. Une épicerie de nuit est ouverte. Elle devrait fermer dans trente minutes. C'est parfait. Je fis les courses, prenant avec soin chaque ingrédient, et rentrai dans l'appartement. Il s'était rendormi sur le canapé. Je me rapproche légèrement. Il avait la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte. C'est clair que, comme ça, tu n'as plus du tout la dignité d'un Serpentard. Crétin. Je me mis en cuisine. J'avais tout acheté pour faire des pancakes. Il devait être neuf heures quand tout était prêt. Maintenant, chose plus délicate que de faire le petit déjeuné, réveiller la fouine. Je m'approche de lui et lui secoue l'épaule. Il grogne et se retourne, dos à moi. Tu me pompes l'air toi. Je lui attrape son bras et le jette à terre.

- Heeeeeeeeey ! Pourquoi tu me… Mmh ! Ca sent bon !

Il se lève, s'ébouriffe ses cheveux et s'installe à table.

- Oh. Des pancakes. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé !

Je lui souris, puis il redevint sérieux.

- Faut vraiment que tu recommences à parler Granger. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va vaincre le Seign … Voldemort.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Ce n'est ni en me gueulant dessus qu'on va tuer Voldemort. Je me sers quelques pancakes dans une assiette et pars dans la chambre. Une fois la porte verrouillée, je m'assis en tailleur sur la lit et regarde par la fenêtre. La vie serait vraiment plus simple si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par du boucan dans le salon et des cris. Que fait-il encore ce crétin ? Je me lève doucement, m'étire longuement et sors de la chambre lentement. Je regarde dans le salon, mais ne le vois pas. D'un coup, il sort de la cuisine. Je le regarde et pouffe de rire.

- Je… Je ne connais pas les sorts pour faire la cuisine…

Je vois ça. Il a de la farine partout sur ses vêtements et son visage ainsi que de l'œuf et autres substances inconnues. J'entre dans la cuisine et vois le carnage. Même sur le plafond il y a de l'œuf. Mais il a fait quoi ? Il s'est battu avec ou quoi ?

- J'ai voulu utiliser le truc qui tourne et qui coupe… Il faut un couvercle je crois, non ?

Oui, Malfoy, pour utiliser un mixer, il faut un couvercle.

- J'ai voulu faire des gaufres…

Bon, maintenant tu vas me laisser faire avant de faire exploser la baraque. Je finis de préparer les gaufres et nous pouvons les déguster.

- Je crois avoir un plan Granger. Il faut les provoquer. Ils ont pris le ministère, mais on peut toujours y accéder ! Mais pour y accéder … On met combien de temps pour faire de du Polynectar ?

Je lève mon index en l'air.

- Un jour ? Non, il me semblait que c'était plus long … Une semaine ?

Je fis non de la tête.

- Un mois … ?

Une grimace parcouru son visage.

- Pendant ce mois, nous allons travailler ce plan.

Pendant que Malfoy cherchait des idées, je continuai de faire cette potion.

- Si ! Toi tu prends l'apparence de Bellatrix et moi de mon père ! Comme ça on sera proche de Voldemort pour le faire tomber !

Très mauvaise idée.

- Non, excellente ! Ensuite, on lui dit qu'on nous a retrouvés, qu'on s'est battu contre nous et que nous sommes une grande menace pour lui. Comme ça, il se déplacera, on pourra le tuer !

Très très mauvaise idée. Et arrête de t'agiter sans cesse autour de moi, tu me donnes la migraine.

- Ah Granger, ce plan est tellement parfait, que j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras !

N'y pense même pas. Quoi que, on devrait être bien dedans …

- Granger, n'oublie pas que tu ne parles pas et que donc, j'utilise la légilimencie.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et rougie tout en me cachant derrière mes cheveux.

- Granger, je ne suis plus le gamin immature de nos années à Poudlard. Sinon, tu crois franchement que je t'appré… Euuh… Que…

Tu as peut-être changé d'un certain côté. Mais tu n'es pas sincère avec toi-même. Il est clair que tu m'apprécies. Avoue-le.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas apprécier… Une née moldue.

Oui, c'est vrai que tu as un peu changé. Tu ne dis plus sang-de-bourbe. Bon passons. Ton plan est bidon.

- Dis-moi alors un plan cool. Et en parlant. Je n'utiliserai plus la légilimencie. Sinon on fait mon plan.

Je n'ai plus parlé depuis plus d'un an. Je ne sais pas quel son sortira de ma bouche.

- Je… C'est … Difficile.

- Tu vois que tu sais parler !

Ces sons … Ils n'ont pas changés. Sauf peut-être que ma voix est plus rauque, à force de ne plus parler.

Un mois plus tard, la potion était prête.

- Bon, allons-y. Dis-je dans un soupire.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et transplane en me tenant la main. Nous nous cachons dans une ruelle et à trois buvons notre philtre. Aussitôt, il se change en Severus Rogue et moi en Narcissa Malfoy. Bien sûr, au préalable, nous les avons endormis puis enfermés dans un endroit où ils ne pourront transplaner.

- Tu as trouvé où ils siègent, Malfoy ?

- Au manoir Malfoy. Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que je me suis enfui ? Ils pouvaient me trouver n'importe où, n'importe quand !

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Aller transplane.

- T'as qu'à transplaner toi !

- Et je transplane où ? Je n'y suis jamais allée à ton manoir !

Il me regarde fixement puis me prend la main. Toujours la même sensation. Une main douce et chaude avec un visage glacial…

- T'as toujours le reste de la potion sur toi au moins ? Comme ça ne dure qu'une heure, faudrait boire. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ne fasse qu'une réunion d'une heure.

- Oui j'ai tout Granger, vas-tu arrêter de jacasser pour un rien, j'en regretterai presque le temps où tu ne parlais pas !

- Je… Je t'emmerde Malfoy ! Si c'est comme ça, je ne parlerai plus.

- Granger, ne sois pas si susceptible !

- Tais-toi et transplane, on va être en retard.

- Sale s… de …ourbe… Pas d'ordre… toi.

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier et il transplana enfin.

- C'est … Magnifique.

- Normal pour quelqu'un de mon rang.

- Arrête d'être prétentieux. C'est très moche.

- Arrête de me faire la morale ! Mon Dieu, pourquoi je t'ai fait reparler ?

- Malfoy. Ta main. Tu me fais mal.

Il desserra l'étreinte de sa main qui s'était refermée encore plus à mesure que je l'énervais.

- Pardon. Bon allons-y. Dit-il géné.

Nous passons la grille devant le manoir Malfoy et je pus constater qu'il y avait deux paons blancs comme la neige qui se baladait dans le jardin. Nous entrons sans frapper et nous nous dirigeons vers une grande porte.

- Narcissa, Séverus, nous vous attendions. Dit le mage noire avec un horrible sourire.


End file.
